El Hijo del Lirio y la Primavera
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: En una Noche, Lily se había Encontrado con Cierta Persona que sin Saberlo, Le Cambio la Vida para Siempre. Después de unos Meses de Haberse Divorciado de James y Mudarse a Estados Unidos, Nació su Hijo, Harrison "Harry" Evans y lo que Pocos Conoces que además de ser un Mago también es un Semidiós, Siendo que es Hijo de la Reina del Inframundo. Aquí, Se Contara su Historia


Nota:

* * *

-Advertencia: Una de las Parejas es Lesbiana, es Decir, Chica con Chica. Si no te Gusta, no lo Leas.

-Harry sera un Semidiós, pero no Uno de los Tres Grandes o de los 12 Olímpicos.

-La Primera Mitad de este Capitulo sera Antes del Nacimiento de Harry

-Adelante la Fecha de los Sucesos. Todos los Personajes de Harry Potter como Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Etc. Nacieron 10 Años Después de su Fecha de Nacimiento Original. Ejemplo, Luna Lovegood Nació en 1991 en Vez de 1981. Esto es para poder Adaptarse a la Linea de Tiempo de Percy Jackson, debido a que los Sucesos Ocurren una Década Después de los de Harry Potter.

-La Pareja de Harry no esta Decidida, puede ser de Percy Jackson (Menos Annabeth) o de Harry Potter (Menos Ginny). Unos Ejemplos serian: Thalia, Luna, Hermione, Susan, Clarisse, Etc. Comenten cual Ustedes Prefieren para su Pareja, o si sera Hárem.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis que tienen por Dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son Cosas que son Fáciles de Contestar y son Cortas que puedo Aclarar al Momento o dar mi Opinión.

-Si Aparece unos Paréntesis con un Número dentro Ejemplo (0) es que son Cosas que se Explicara al Final del Capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"-Persona pensando.

-**Humano**-Voz Demoníaca o Sobrenatural.

-_Humano_-Habla en Pársel.

-**Magia**.

**Expecto Patronum**.

**Alarte Ascendare**.

**Carpe Retractum**.

* * *

**"Príncipe del Lirio Oscuro"**

**"Capitulo I"**

**"Prologo"**

* * *

15 de Marzo de 1987: Londres, Inglaterra.

* * *

En un Simple y Corriente Bar Muggle estaba Lily Evans, de Casada Potter, Tomando un Par de Tragos de Whisky Irlandés. Después de una Larga y Tediosa Discusión con su Esposo James, Salio de la Casa y fue a Beber. Siempre que tenia Discusiones, iba a este Bar Muggle, que era Mejor que el Caldero Chorreante, Ademas, Nadie del Mundo Mágico la Buscaría aquí. Siempre Olvidaban que era una Nacida de Muggles y Nunca Pensarían que iría a un Bar Muggle cuando tenían el Caldero Chorreante. Lily era una Mujer Joven. Tenía el Pelo Espeso de Color Rojo Oscuro que Caía sobre sus Hombros y sus Brillantes Ojos Verdes en Forma de Almendra. Vestía un Simple Vestido Verde que Resaltaba sus Ojos y un Par de Tacones Negros. Cerca de Ella, en Otra Mesa. Había una Mujer con una Situación Similar a la de ella. Aunque, ella no era ni Muggle ni Mágica. Era Perséfone, Hija de Zeus y Deméter, Esposa de Hades y Diosa de las Flores, de la Primavera y la Fertilidad, y por ser Esposa de Hades, Reina del Inframundo. Ella, como Lily había venido a este Bar por una Discusión con su Esposo. Después de Siglos de Engañarla, teniendo Cientos de Semidioses, Aunque menos que sus Hermanos, Con sus Amantes Mortales y solo haber tenido una Hija con Ella, Se había Cansado, Salio del Inframundo y fue a Beber. Perséfone es una Mujer Alta, Joven y Hermosa, con Piel Pálida y Cabello Negro. Llevaba un Vestido Blanco, que, en realidad era un Vestido de Colores aunque los Colores habían sido Lavados. Momentos después, Lily se había Sentado en la Mesa con ella.

-Hola, Soy Lily-Se presentó Lily.

-Y yo Perséfone-Respondió ella-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Perséfone Curiosa. Lily Frunció el Ceño y Dijo.

-Una Discusión con mi "Querido Esposo"-Respondió Ella Diciendo la Ultima Parte con Odio-¿Y tu?-Preguntó Lily.

-Igual-Respondió Perséfone.

-¿Como es tu Esposo? El mio es Arrogante, Estúpido y Obsesionado con un Deporte Estúpido-Preguntó Lily Diciendo Todos los Puntos Malos de James, Provocando una Risa de Perséfone.

-Bueno, No es Estúpido ni muy Arrogante, pero Siempre esta Trabajando y no tiene Tiempo para mi, y cuando voy a Visitar a mi Madre, Casi siempre me Engaña con Otra Mujer-Dijo Perséfone.

-Que Esposos nos Tocaron-Comentó Lily.

-Si-Estuvo de Acuerdo Perséfone. Luego, Lily pidió un Par de Cervezas, le paso Una a Perséfone y Dijo.

-Por las Mujeres Geniales con Terribles Esposos-Dijo Lily con una Sonrisa y Perséfone también Sonrió.

-Salud-Dijo Ella y Brindaron. Lo que Ninguna de las Dos sabia es que este era el Inicio de una Buena y Duradera Relación.

* * *

TimeSkip: 6 de Junio de 1987: Londres, Inglaterra.

* * *

Había Días en los Cuales Lily Jean Potter, se Preguntaba por qué se había Casado con James Charlus Potter. Lily se Pasaba el Día Barriendo, Cocinando, Manteniendo la Puñetera Casa Limpia, mientras que el Estúpido de James salía Casi que Cada Día sin Decirle a Donde, Aunque a Veces si le Decía a donde iba: A jugar Quidditch con los Otros Merodeadores o con el Equipo ya Graduado de Hogwarts. Su Estúpido Esposo se pasaba el Día Afuera o Bien: Divirtiéndose al Jugar como si aun fuera un Chiquillo o Bien en la Oficina de Aurores, Claro, Si es que Realmente iba al Trabajo, Pasaban los Días y la misma Rutina se Repetía: James Salía en las Mañanas, Volvía en las Tardes a Veces a las 17:00, A Veces a las 22:00 o en la Madrugada y al Volver Tarde en la Noche la Despertaba para Hablarle del Puñetero Juego.

¿Es que Acaso no sabía Hablar de Algo más?

¿Por qué Carajos se había Casado con El?

Ah Claro: Porque Severus había estado Enfadado un Día, se habían Peleado y por ser tan Hormonal Aquel Día, Perdió la Amistad de un Hombre quien seguramente se Pasaría el Día en la Casa Amándola.

O no.

Quizás y con lo que Ella había conocido a Severus Snape, Probablemente habría Acomodado Una de las Habitaciones Desocupadas en un Laboratorio de Pociones o habría llenado una Habitación Entera con Libros sobre Magia Tenebrosa. Aunque, Si se habría Comportado como un Adulto, pero Igualmente, Lily no Creía qué había Ávido una Gran Diferencia. Los Hombres solo pensaban en Ellos mismos y no pensaban en Ellas. Para la Mayoría de Magos, tener una Bruja Poderosa por Esposa, Era tener un Trofeo. Le dejó una Nota a James, se fue a Cambiar la Ropa Hogareña, por una Ropa Muggle y Salió de la Casa, con tal de dejar de Sentirse Atrapada en la Puta Casa.

_"Ya que Tú te pasas Todo el Día fuera, Yo también decidí Salir, Calienta la Comida, Está en el Refrigerador. (Siempre y cuando Sepas como usar la Estufa)"_

* * *

9 de Enero de 1988.

* * *

Pasaron los Meses y la Vida de Lily Cambio. Aunque aun su Vida Hogareña era Mala, tenia una Gran Amistad con Perséfone. Se había Mudado a un Pequeño Apartamento en el Londres Muggle, Lejos del Caldero Chorreante o del Callejón Diagon, Alejándose Bastante del Mundo Mágico. Después de Mudarse, Iba Semanalmente al mismo Bar donde conoció a Perséfone, Saliendo a Varios Lugares con Ella. Entre los Lugares que Fueron Juntas, Estaban Parques Temáticos, al Centro, Restaurantes, o simplemente pasando el Tiempo en el Apartamento de Lily. No tenia ni Idea, pero le Encantaba Salir con Perséfone. Tal Vez era porque Iban a Lugares Muggles o es que era Divertido Salir con una Amiga con la cual podía Hablar sin Muchos Problemas, Ya que no tenia que Explicar Cada Cosa que Decía si era una Referencia Muggle, Algo que le paso el 100% de las Veces en Hogwarts o en un Lugar Mágico y no estuviera Hablando con Otro Nacido de Muggles o un Mestizo. Regresando al Tema, Hoy era el Día de Contarle que era una Bruja a Perséfone.

-Perséfone, Tengo un Secreto que Contarte-Dijo de Repente Lily.

-Yo también-Dijo Perséfone.

-¿Quien cuenta el suyo Primero?-Preguntó Lily.

-Lo Decimos al mismo Tiempo-Propuso Perséfone y Lily asintió. Ambas respiraron Hondo y Dijeron.

-Soy una Bruja/Diosa-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Perséfone y Lily. Pasando unos Segundos para Procesar los que dieron, exclamaron.

-¿Que eres una que?-Dijeron al mismo Tiempo Lily y Perséfone.

Perséfone Vio Preocupada a su Amiga, Pues Ella había estado Completamente Inmóvil luego de Revelarle su Identidad como Diosa. Ella estaba Sorprendida por Decir menos, No Esperaba que su Mejor Amiga fuera una Bruja, Bueno no es que la Existencia de Dichas Personas fuera cosa de Otro Mundo teniendo en cuenta que Ella es una Diosa Griega Cuya Mitología está tan Llena de Cosas tan Alocadas que volverían Loco a cualquier Mortal. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba en este Momento toda su Atención estaba Dirigida a su Amiga Esperando su Reacción un tanto Preocupada. Incluso Sintiendo Ligero Temor a la Reacción de Una de las Pocas Amigas Sinceras que ha tenido en Décadas, pues las Ninfas y las Almas en Pena no eran Precisamente Buenas Amistades. Siendo Sincera Temía ser Repudiada por sus Orígenes, Ser Hija de Alguien como Zeus, Un Dios qué no puede Mantener su Masculinidad entre sus Pantalones por más de 5 Minutos y siendo Esposa de Hades Dios del Inframundo que tiene una Reputación Terrible no Aumentaba sus Esperanzas para ser Aceptada por Lily.

Lily era un Tornado de Emociones en este Momento, y cómo Culparla. Su Mejor Amiga Resulta que es una Diosa y no cualquier Diosa, Ella era Perséfone Diosa de las Flores, la Primavera y la Fertilidad, pero sobre todo Reina del Inframundo al ser Esposa de Hades. La Sorpresa fue tal que siendo Sincera no Necesitaba Mucho más para que Sufriera un Colapso Nervioso, y no es como si Alguien más Reaccionaria Mejor, Ella estuvo Interactuando con una Diosa, una Diosa por el Amor a la Magia. Dejando de un Lado la Sorpresa Lily Intento Recuperar la Compostura.

-Eres una Diosa...-Hablo Lily Luego de Varios Minutos de Silencio Incomodo. Las Palabras de Lily Aumento el Nerviosismo de la Diosa que se Limitó a Asentir un tanto Insegura-Wow...Simplemente Wow, Tengo tantas Preguntas-Dijo Lily mirando Fijamente a Perséfone.

-¿No estás Asustada?-Preguntó está Gratamente Sorprendida. Lily Negó con una Sonrisa Amigable en su rostro.

-Mentiría si Dijera que no estoy Algo Intimidada, pero...-Lily tomo un Respiro y Perséfone se Movió Incómoda en su Asiento-Tú eres Tú, No Importa si seas una Diosa, un Ángel, o un Humano. Sigues siendo esa Gran Amiga que Conocí Hace Meses y no Importa lo que seas, Algo como eso Jamás Cambiará la Opinión que tengo de Ti-Dijo Ella con una Cálida Sonrisa que Conmovió el Corazón de la Reina del Inframundo que sintió como las Lágrimas Caían por sus Ojos.

-Tengo un sin Fin de Preguntas-Dijo Lily. Secándose las Lagrimas, Perséfone Dijo.

-Las Intentare Responder-Contesto Perséfone.

-¿Todos los Sucesos que Cuentan son Reales?-Preguntó Lily.

-Más o Menos, Algunos fueron Levemente Modificados, pero casi Todos son Correctos-Respondió Perséfone.

-¿Los Dioses son como los Retratan?-Preguntó Lily.

-Si. Atenea una Sabelotodo, Artemisa una Feminista Odia Hombres, Dionisio un Borracho Loco, Poseidón un Amante del Agua, Zeus un Viejo Verde qué no puede Mantener su Masculinidad entre sus Pantalones por más de 5 minutos y así Sucesivamente-Respondió Perséfone. Y así Continuo Durante un Rato con Perséfone Respondiendo las Preguntas de Lily.

* * *

13 de Octubre de 1988.

* * *

Lily Evans, Antes conocida como Lily Potter, Estaba haciendo un Viaje de Ida, pero no de Regreso, Desde Inglaterra hacía la Ciudad de Nueva York en Estados Unidos. A diferencia de la Mayoría de sus Conocidos Creían (Menos los Nacidos de Muggles o Mestizos), Lily Siempre tomaría la Opción Muggle que la Mágica cuando se Trata de un Viaje. Ya que, Por Alguna Razón cuando Viajaba por Medios Mágicos (Menos por una Escoba), Terminaba Mal para Ella. Ejemplo, Con un Terrible Dolor de Estómago en el Caso de la Trasladación y Casi Todo el Tiempo Boca Abajo o Tirada en el Suelo por el Viaje en Polvos Floo. Odiaba eso y Esperaba no pasarle ese Rasgo a sus Hijos (Lamentablemente, Se lo paso). Estaba Viajando para Comenzar una Nueva Vida Lejos del Mundo Mágico Ingles, y Todo el Desamor y la Molestia que le Quedaba detrás en Inglaterra. Estaba Sentada en Silencio en su Asiento y Hojeaba una Revista Muggle, mientras el Avión Volaba Alto sobre el Cielo Nocturno en su Camino a Nueva York. ¿La Razón de su Partida? Estar lo más Lejos Físicamente Posible de su Ex-Esposo, Ya que Después de Pensarlo Bastante, Lily se había Divorciado de James. El Proceso fue Rápido y Eficiente. Después de Mudarse a su Apartamento Temporal en el Londres Muggle, Lily se puso en Contacto con Abogado Mágico y le pidió que Iniciaran el Proceso de Divorcio. Una Vez que Recibió los Documentos de Divorcio Unos Días Después, Inmediatamente le pidió el Divorcio a James. Claro, James Intentó Contactarla y este Visito el Apartamento donde se estaba Hospedaba para Suplicarle que se Quedara con él, y no Seguir con el Divorcio. Diciendo que podrían Resolver las Cosas, y que haría Todo lo que Quisiera siempre y cuando Ella se Quedara con Él, pero Ella Continuó Rechazándolo. Incluso Albus, Sirius y Remus le hicieron Algunas Visitas para tratar de Convencerla de que se Quedara con James. Aunque, Remus lo Intento Menos que los Otros, Debido a que Conocía Bien a Lily y sabia que no Cambiaría su Decisión por Nada, Solo lo Intento para Quitarse a James de Encima. Pero como el Hombre Lobo Espera de su Amiga, Lily se mantuvo Firme en su Decisión de Divorciarse de James, y se Negó a Escuchar las Sugerencias y Argumentos de los demás (Sirius y Dumbledore) sobre cómo debería Manejar Adecuadamente la Situación, Como si aun fuera una Estudiante o una Niña. Ella era una Bruja Adulta y tomaría sus Propias Decisiones. Una Semana después, Los Molestos y Pobres Intentos de James para Reconciliarse con Lily habían Fracasado miserablemente Uno tras Otro, y Finalmente James había Firmado (A Regañadientes) los Papeles y los Envió al Ministerio. No había Nada más, Ya que aun no tenían Hijos y Lily no Quería Nada de James como su Dinero o sus Cosas y como Ella había Tomado Todo lo suyo, Así que solo era Cuestión de Hacer los Papeles para Completar el Proceso. Debido a que Lily había Escogido un Abogado Mágico que era un Nacido de Muggles, En Solamente Cuestión de Horas, los Dos estaban Oficialmente Divorciados, Algo que habría Tardado unos Días si hubiera sido un Abogado Mágico de Sangre Pura.

Ahora que estaba Libre de James Potter, Lily no podía Decidir adónde quería ir Después. Ella Estaba Pensando en su Apartamento en el Londres Muggle. Después de unas Horas, Había Decidido que no era Buena Idea el Permanecer en el Mundo Mágico, Al menos en el Británico. Debido al Simple Hecho de que fue Abrumada por los Magos y Brujas del Mundo Mágico Británico, Preguntado le porque se había Divorciado de un "Respetable Sangre Pura" como James Potter aun siendo una "Simple Nacida de Muggles". Como se Esperaba de su Temperamento, Solo había Tomado Tres Visitas de Reporteros hasta Llegar al Punto en que tuvo que Amenazar con Maldecirlos para que la Dejaran en Paz y se fueran. Habiéndose Desecho de los Molestos Reporteros, Había Buscado en un Pequeño Libro Negro que era Parte de la Herencia de sus Padres. Cuando Fallecieron, Le Dejaron la Casa Familiar y como el 60% de la Fortuna Familiar a Petunia, Mientras que Ella había Obtenido el Otro 40% y las Propiedades Familiares que tenían. En el Pequeño Libro que también había Heredado de sus Padres, Decía donde estaban las Propiedades. Aunque la Familia Evans no eran una Familia muy Famosa o Conocida, En Realidad eran Bastante Ricos, Teniendo Algunas Compañías en el Extranjero y Varias Propiedades Alrededor del Mundo, Especialmente en Europa y América. Después de Buscar un Poco, Revisando Detalladamente las Propiedades, Encontró una que le Gustaba y ya estaba Planeando su Mudanza. Era una que Quedaba en Los Ángeles, California. Fue a esta por un Motivo, Perséfone aun estaba Casada con Hades y Aparentemente la Entrada al Inframundo estaba en esa Ciudad (Algo Irónico que el Inframundo estaba en un Lugar Llamado "Los Ángeles"). Así que se Mudo Cerca de esta para estar con Perséfone. Perséfone había sido Raptada, por su Propio Tío y Encerrada en una Torre, hasta el Punto de Sufrir de una Severa Crisis de Estocolmo y Enamorarse de él. Finalmente su Padre (Zeus) le había Salvado, pero Ella fue Ingenua y Comió de las Putas Semillas de Granada y estaba Condenada y Vivir Junto a un Hombre, Al cual Actualmente no estaba tan Enamorada al Punto de Quererlo en su Totalidad. Claro, era un Buen Esposo, pero como Siempre estaba Ocupado, no tenia Tiempo para Ella y cuando salia a Visitar a su Madre, La Engañaba con una Mortal y hasta Hace lo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Aun tenia unos Semidioses. Aun así, Todavía Amaba un Poco a Hades, Así que no se Quería Divorciar de Hades, Por Ahora. Hasta hace Algunos Meses, Perséfone no Creía que Ninguna Magia se Compararía Jamás a la Magia Divina, pero un Día Conoció a una Bella Bruja Mortal, la cual, Con su Conocimiento en Pociones, el cual pondría a Hécate en Ridículo, Había Hecho un Conjuro en Latín, Su Maldición se había Roto, para Siempre. No tenia que estar Obligaban a Volver al Inframundo Cada Año un Mes por Cada Semilla que Comió. Eso Significaba que podía Abandonar el Inframundo el Tiempo que Quiera y Vivir donde Quisiera sin tener que estar Obligada a Regresar.

El Día en el que Conoció a Lily, sabía que todo sería Diferente, Sabía que su Amistad era muy Importante para la Pelirroja, pero no se Imaginó que fueran TAN Grande, Como para Desafiar a los Dioses y sobre Todo, para tener un Conocimiento en Magia, Más Grande que Hécate o Atenea y poder Librarla de sus Ataduras y del Trono del Inframundo. Sí. Quizás, fue ese día. Ese día, en el cual Lily Jean Evans, le Dijo que podía Romper su Maldición, Quizás fue ese Día en el cual se Burló de su Amado, aquel Día en el cual, se Recostó en una Tina Llena con una Poción Desconocida y tras un Conjuro, se Vio Obligada a Vomitar Cuatro Semillas de Granada, las cuales se Deshicieron en el Agua, haciéndola Burbujear. Maravillada y Esperanzada, se Giró hacía Lily y la Abrazó, sin Importar Humedecer las Ropas de su Querida Amiga, mientras Gruesas Lagrimas Surcaban por sus Ojos. Cuando Hades se Entero de eso, Se lo Tomo muy Bien. Igualmente, Había Engañado a Perséfone Varias Veces en los Últimos Siglos, así que no le Importaba que Ella pudiera Salir del Inframundo y Regresar cuando Quisiera. Solo le Pidió que Regresara de Vez en Cuando. Parece ser de que la Reputación de Hades no era como la Interpretaban. Después de Todo, Era un Dios Justo. Una Nueva Vida, se Abrió ante los Ojos de Perséfone, Quien, para Asombro de Lily y Algo de Burla en su Mirada, llegó un Día con una Identificación Muggle, en la cual ponía "Perséfone Camp de Evans", Segundos después de que Lily se Sonrojara, por lo que Implicaba esa Identificación y que no Supiera que Decir, la Pelinegra solo Sonrió y le Enseñó que había Comprado un Vivero Destruido, el cual Planeaba Reconstruir y Vivir Vendiendo Plantas, entre Otras Cosas. Lily Suspiró y solo le Sonrió a su…

¿Amiga?

La Identificación daba para Pensar en Algo más.

Se Preguntó, que tal sería Besar esos Labios Rojos como Manzanas.

* * *

07 de Marzo de 1989. Los Ángeles, California.

* * *

La Vida de Lily había Cambiado, y para Mejor. Gracias a su Maestría en Encantamientos, Había Conseguido un Trabajo como Maestra de Encantamientos en la Escuela Mágica de Estados Unidos, El Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería, la Cual fue Fundada por un Muggle o No-Mágicos como le decían Aquí, y Isolt Sayre, Una Bruja Irlandesa que era Descendiente de Salazar Slytherin porque su Madre era una Gaunt. Lo Mejor, Aquí no había Discriminación entre los Sangre Puras, Mestizos o los Magos de Primera Generación como eran Conocidos los Nacidos de Muggles Aquí. Los Prejuicios que había en la Sociedad Inglesa no Existían Aquí, Ni siquiera la Palabra "Sangre Sucia" era Conocida por Ningún Sangre Pura. Regresando al Tema, Tenia un Trabajo Estable en unos Pocos Días. Ya tenia una Casa Propia y se había Establecido Perfectamente en Cuestión de Semanas. Incluso, Consiguió la Nacionalidad Americana, Obteniendo Doble Nacionalidad. Recibía de Vez en Cuando Cartas de los Pocos Amigos que tenia en Gran Bretaña, Como la Profesora McGonagall, Alice Longbottom e Incluso de Remus, Aunque este Ultimo Enviabas Cartas más Seguido que las Otras. Parece ser que se fue en un Buen Momento, Ya que la Guerra contra los Mortífagos y su Líder Voldemort se estaba Intensificando. Ahora si que no Regresaría a ese País en Varios Años.

Cambiando de Tema a Uno más Alegre, Su Amistad con Perséfone estaba (Sin Juegos de Palabras) Floreciendo. Se Veían Prácticamente Todos los Días y Salían Juntas a Todos Lados. Un Día, Lily se había dado Cuenta de una Cosa, Se estaba Enamorando de su Mejor Amiga. No sabia que Ella fuera Bisexual, Estaba Segura que no era Lesbiana ya que tuvo Varios Novios Antes de James, pero Nunca se había Interesado en una Mujer. Era Nuevo para Ella estar Enamorada de Una y Lentamente estaba Perdiendo el Interesa de los Hombres. Incluso, Un Día había Sonado con un Hijo Barón de Ella y de Perséfone. Sabia que los Dioses tenían Hijos con Mortales (Claros Ejemplos los de Zeus), pero no había Leyendas de Semidioses Nacidos de un Mortal y un Dios del mismo Genero. Investigo un Poco sobre el Tema y había Encontrado en un Libro Antiguo una Poción que Solucionaba el Problema de los Géneros, era de la Edad Media, pero Actualmente se Usaba en Varias Partes del Mundo. Esta le daba Temporalmente a la Mujer los Órganos Reproductores Masculinos junto a la Capacidad de Generar Semen, Mientras que con el Genero Opuesto, Transformaba Temporalmente a los Hombres en Mujeres, haciéndolos Capaces de Ovular y Embarazarse. Ella, Había Guardado los Ingredientes y la Preparación de esa Poción, por si pasaba Algo más Adelante. Actualmente, Estaban en su Casa y Lily había Hecho unos Bocadillos para Ella, Luego de Llegar a la Sala, había Encontrado a Perséfone Leyendo _ese_ Libro.

-No sabia que tenias esos Intereses-Comentó Perséfone Leyendo el Libro, Logrando que Lily se Sonrojara y Comenzara a Tartamudear Incontrolablemente, Tratando de Pensar en una Escusa, pero sin Lograr Nada.

-Y-Yo…-Intento Decir Lily, pero no le Salia las Palabras.

-No me Importa Intentarlo-Dijo Perséfone de la Nada.

-Y-Ya veo...Espera, ¿Qué Dijiste?-Preguntó Lily por si había Oído Mal.

-Dije que no me Importa Intentarlo-Repitió Perséfone sus Palabras-Debo Admitir Algo Importante. Desde hace Tiempo que me Atraes, pero no Dije Nada por si no Sentías lo mismo-Perséfone se Paro del Sofá y Camino Lentamente a Lily, Balanceando sus Caderas con Cada Paso.

-*Glup*-Lily no podía Apartar su Mirada de Perséfone.

-Parece que Sentimos lo mismo. Ya que Hades ha tenido Durante Siglos sus Semidioses, Ahora es mi Turno de tener el Mio-Eso hizo que Lily se Sonrojara, pero estaba Entusiasmada. Perséfone le sonrió y Alcanzó a Acariciar su Mejilla Suavemente. Ella Parpadeó Sorprendida, Su Rubor se Intensificó por Diez, Más aún cuando Perséfone se Inclinó tan Cerca que podía Sentir sus Pechos contra los Suyos. Sus Pechos estaban un Poco Aplastados, Aunque su Aliento Caliente en su Oído Rápidamente Llevó sus Pensamientos a Otra Parte.

-Creo que Tomare el Papel Dominante en esta Relación. No te Molesta, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Ella y Lily Negó con la Cabeza. Perséfone le Sonrió y Alcanzó a Acariciar su Mejilla Suavemente. Ella Parpadeó Sorprendida, su Rubor se Intensificó, más aún cuando Perséfone se Inclinó tan Cerca que podía Sentir sus Pechos contra los Suyos. Los de Perséfone estaban Aplastando un Poco los suyos, Aunque su Aliento Caliente en su Oído Rápidamente Llevó sus Pensamientos a Otra Parte.

-"Qué Dulce"-Pensó Lily con una Mirada Soñadora, Luego, Perséfone le dio un Beso Suave y Casto en sus Labios.

Y así, Fue una Apasionada Noche.

* * *

21 de Junio de 1990. Los Ángeles, California.

* * *

-¡Perséfone, Juro por por Zeus y Deméter que Después de esto, Te Voy a Matar!-Grito Lily en Medio de un Grito. Estaba en Medio del Parto de su Hijo, del que tuvo con Perséfone. Estaba en un Hospital Mágico en la Ciudad de los Ángeles, Ya que cuando a Lily se le Rompió el Agua, estaba teniendo Casos Destructivos de Magia Accidental.

-Sra. Evans, Por Favor Absténgase de Jurar y Concéntrese en Sacar a su Hija-Pidió el Medibrujo.

-Respira Cariño, Solo Respira y Empuja-Decía Perséfone, Adolorida por cuan Fuerte estaba su Amante Agarrando su Mano. La Mirada que le Dirigió la Pelirroja, Hizo que la Diosa Deseara estar, En esos, Momentos Recibiendo un Regaño de su Madre, Debido a su Amorío con Hades o con Lily, Suspiró y Olvidó que su Hijo estaba por Nacer, Solo por un Instante. Su Madre Nunca parecía Feliz con NADA que Ella hiciera. El Dolor de las Uñas siendo Enterradas en su Mano le Devolvieron a la Realidad- ¡Lily, Me estás Enterrando las Uñas!-Se quejó la Diosa.

-Cuando esto Acabe, Te juro Perséfone que te Voy a...-la Amenaza no se Completó por el Dolor. ¿Porqué Demonios Dolía tanto y porqué su Hijo aún no...?

-Un Ultimo Empujón, La Cabeza esta por Salir-Dijo el Medibrujo Viendo que el Bebe estaba a Punto de Salir.

-Cariño, Ya casi, Ya casi...-No pudo Terminar su Frase porque Lily Aplasto aun más su Mano.

-¡Pues me Gustaría Verte a Ti Pariendo!-Gritó Enfadada y Diciéndose Idiota por haber tenido la Idea de ser Embarazada. Tras un Grito Extra, el Bebé Llegó al Mundo. Algunos Minutos Después y tras Asegurar que tanto la Madre como el Bebe estaban Fuera de Peligro, les permitieron Cargarlo.

Era un Bebe Hermoso. Tiene la Piel Clara, Algo Rojiza por ser un Recién Nacido, Tenia lo que parecía ser Algo de Cabello Negro, que Claramente venia de Perséfone. Tenia un Par de Hermosos Ojos de Color Verdes Esmeralda en Forma de Almendra eran Idénticos a los de su Madre Mortal. Eso estaba Bien, pero lo que más las Consternó a Ambas, Fue que era Varón. No tenia Mucho Sentido, Ya que Ambas eran Chicas, Careciendo del Cromosoma Y de los Hombres, pero habían tenido un Bebe Varón. Eso las Dejo Confundida, pero Cuando lo tuvo entre sus Brazos, No pudieron Parar de Llorar de Alegría.

Todo el Dolor (Tanto de Lily como de Perséfone), Valió la Pena, Ella Amaban a su Hijo a más no poder. Después de Contemplarlo Unos Minutos, Uno de las Enfermeras se Acerco a Ellas y les Preguntaron cómo se Llamaría y Luego de Ambas lo Pensaron, Se dieron Cuenta que no se les había Ocurrido un Hombre.

¿Cómo deberían Llamar a su Bebé?

Perséfone se le Quedo Viendo unos Segundos, Pensando un Nombre. Ella Quería que Él Creciera en un Amorosa y Feliz Hogar...Eso es.

-Harrison, Harrison Evans-Dijo Perséfone Finalmente.

Y el Bebé Rio, Al parecer le había Gustado su Nombre.

-¿Harrison?-Preguntó Lily Curiosa, Le Gustaba el Nombre, pero Quería saber porque lo había Llamado así.

-En Honor a la Tía Hestia, Harrison Significa "Príncipe del Hogar" Y este Pequeño será el Príncipe de Nuestras Vidas-Explico Perséfone.

-Entiendo, y como Segundo Nombre, Sera Cristian, el Nombre de mi Padre-Dijo Lily y Perséfone Asintió. Poco Después de que los Medibrujos y Enfermeras Salieran. Las Sombras se Retorcieron y de Ellas, Salio una Figura.

Era un Hombre Alto, Imponente, de Piel Exageradamente Blanca, Intensos Ojos Negros que "Brillan como el Alquitrán Congelado", y una Mirada Salvaje y Loca, Mientras que su Cabello Negro le Cae Libremente sobre los Hombros. El era Hades, Uno de los Tres Grades y Dios de la Muerte, La Riqueza y el Señor del Inframundo.

-Hades, ¿Como supiste que Lily estaba de Parto?-Preguntó Perséfone.

-Hay por Favor, Escuche sus Gritos desde el Inframundo-Dijo Hades con un Resoplido al Final. Ese Comentario le Provoco una Risa a Perséfone y un Sonrojo a Lily.

-Llegaste en el Mejor Momento-Dijo Lily Llamando la Atención de Hades-¿Quieres ser el Padrino?-Preguntó Lily Sorprendiendo tanto a Hades como Perséfone.

-¿Por qué Yo?-Preguntó Hades.

-Bueno, De Tus Hermanos, Eres el más Justo y no te Molesto que Perséfone tuviera a un Hijo con Otro, o en este Caso, Otra-Respondió Lily.

-Bueno, Después de Siglos de tener Semidioses y Engañar a Perséfone con Mujeres Mortales, No me Importa que tenga el Suyo-Dijo Hades.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas?-Preguntó Lily.

-Claro-Dijo Hades.

Y así, Comenzó la Vida de Harrison "Harry" Cristian Evans.

* * *

Espero que les Haya Gustado, Comenten que les Pareció o si tienen Alguna Idea.

Adiós, Hasta la Próxima.


End file.
